This invention relates generally to compact disc changers for jukeboxes. While the invention is especially adapted to changer mechanisms which may be used in wall mounted jukeboxes, it has application in all types of jukebox configurations.
Known compact disc (CD) changing systems in jukeboxes and the like include an articulating arm which grasps a CD to move it to the CD player. While such a design is effective in moving the CD from a storage rack to a CD player, it is a complicated device which requires several intricate and movable parts. Not only does this increase the cost of the system, but, due to the number of moving parts and the complexity of these articulating mechanisms, frequent adjustments may be required for the arms to consistently grasp the CDs in an appropriate manner, further increasing the service costs and downtime. Proper adjustment is critical with an articulating arm CD changer, since the arms typically grasp the selected CD by its opposite faces, squeezing the CD as it is moved to the play position. Even a minimal misalignment in the CD changer thus may lead to damage of the discs in the jukebox.
Another concern with the articulating arm changers is that they require a substantial amount of space in addition to the space required by the CD rack itself, since the arm must lift the CD from the rack and pivot to the appropriate position on the CD player. The space requirements may be further increased by the CD racks of such a changer mechanism, as special rotating or otherwise moveable racks may be required to position the selected CD in a location where the arm may properly grasp onto the surfaces of the disc. Not only do these racks substantially increase the space required by the changer mechanism, but they also may result in greater difficulty in replacing CDs when they are damaged or as new selections are provided, since each disc may have to be individually placed into its location in the rack.
With the growing market for wall-mounted jukeboxes, it is desirable that the overall size of the CD changing mechanisms fit within a reduced compartment. Wall-mounted jukeboxes typically occupy a smaller space than a standard, freestanding jukebox, since the wall-mounted versions are generally designed to minimize the distance that they extend outward from the wall. This is preferred not only to provide a compact jukebox that is less likely to interfere with floor space in the bar, restaurant or the like where it may be located, but also to minimize the cantilever loading effects on the fasteners that secure the jukebox to the wall.
It is also desirable for a CD changer mechanism to provide for easy and quick serviceability in order to minimize the down time of the units and further to minimize the costs of repairs. In typical articulating arm changers or rapid moving electronic changers, the costs and time lapse associated with repairing the units in the event of a breakdown are relatively high, due to the complicated circuitry and intricate moving parts associated with these units. These units may be difficult or impossible to repair with the standard tools available to technicians called to repair the unit at the bar or restaurant in which it is located. This often results in these units or components thereof being sent back to the manufacturer for repair, which greatly adds to the cost of the repairs and to the time lapse before the jukebox is again operational.
Furthermore, it is generally desirable to have a CD changer mechanism that minimizes the elapsed time between the end of one song and the start of the next song. In an articulating arm changer, additional time is typically required for the arm to align with the CD and firmly grasp the CD without damaging its surface, and then to lift the CD from the rack and pivot it into the appropriate location on the CD player. All of these movements require a certain amount of time in order to prevent damaging either the discs or the changer assembly itself. Other changer mechanisms are commercially available that rapidly change to the next disc, but these are complicated units with multiple moving parts, resulting in higher cost and greater difficulties in servicing the units.
In order to minimize contact with surfaces of the CD and to further minimize the space required for the CD changer, designs have been proposed which include a horizontally extending rack of CDs and a disc transporter which lifts the CDs upward from the rack and moves them horizontally toward the CD player. An example of such a CD changer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,094, issued to Pines et al., which discloses a CD changer having a CD carrier which lifts upwardly on the lower edges of a particular CD and then transports the disc to the CD player. The CD is lifted by a transfer arm that has a pair of inward projections at its lower ends, which contact the lower edges of the disc as the transfer arm is lifted upwards. The disc rests against the projections due to gravitational forces, which act to seat the disc against the projections as they are lifted upwardly and transported between the CD rack and the CD player, such that the disc is not positively secured to the carrier or transfer arm.
After the disc is transported to the CD player, the disc is rotably secured to the player by a holder, such as a magnetic hub or the like. A typical magnetic hub may be moved by a separate electronic motor which pivots, slides or otherwise moves the holder into an engagement position adjacent to the disc and player. The disc is then rotatably secured between the holder and CD player for playing the disc. Such disc holders further add to the electronic and/or intricate components of the jukebox, which adds to the costs of manufacturing the jukeboxes and the time lapse and costs associated with repairing and maintaining the jukeboxes.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a disc changer which is inexpensive and relatively easy to service due to a minimal number of complex and moving parts. Furthermore, the disc changer is preferably compact in order to be positioned within the narrow space constraints of a wall-hung jukebox.
The present invention is intended to provide a compact optical disc or CD changing mechanism operable with a disc rack or magazine which is compact and may be easily changed to provide the jukebox with new selections, and which positively secures a disc to a carrier and transports the disc from its position within a rack of discs to the player.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a jukebox comprises a disc player, a disc carrier, a translating tower and a drive system for moving the disc carrier and translating tower. The disc carrier exchanges a disc between a rack of discs and the disc player and is mounted to move along the translating tower. The disc carrier includes at least two grabbing members, at least one of which is movable in response to a movement of the disc carrier along the translating tower. The movable grabbing member is movable between a disc engaging position where it engages an edge of the disc and a disc releasing position.
In one form, a first grabbing member is movably mounted to the disc carrier and a second grabbing member is fixedly interconnected to the disc carrier. Preferably, the first and second grabbing members positively secure the disc therebetween substantially diametrically opposite one another.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a jukebox for playing a disc comprises a disc player, a disc carrier for at least occasionally engaging carrying a disc to the disc player, a translating member interconnected to the disc carrier, a disc holder for rotatably securing the disc to the disc player, a trigger member for engaging a portion of the disc holder and a drive system. The translating member is movable to translate the disc in the disc carrier to the disc player. The disc holder is movably mounted to the translating member. The trigger member is engageable with the disc holder in response to a movement of the translating member toward the disc player such that the disc holder correspondingly moves to secure the disc to the disc player.
In one form, the disc carrier includes a first disc engaging portion and a second disc engaging portion, where the first disc engaging portion is on an end of a clamping arm pivotally mounted to the disc carrier. Preferably, the clamping arm is pivotable in response to a movement of the disc carrier along the translating tower so that the first disc engaging portion moves to engage a first portion of an edge of the disc while the second engaging portion correspondingly engages a second portion of the edge of the disc, thereby positively securing the disc between the first and second disc engaging portions.